Hey look they're one shots!
by strawberriesandcream
Summary: What the title says! Robstar and BBRae. [Newest story: 'Oh Dear.]
1. Grawk

**just a little disclaimer**: I do not own the teen titans at the moment. but I have their voodoo dolls...muhahahahah...  
  
and some dressing pins............_heh. _**  
  
**rofl I thought this was funny- **one stab! **:  
_maybe...maybe more chapters.  
  
_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
An eruption spurts from the living room when...  
  
**_"DUDE! I STILL HAVE MY SPANISH HOMEWORK TO DO! GRAWK!"_**  
  
WHOOOSH! _sprints around the living room_  
  
Mmhm. That is, I _proudly _present..._the _most annoying, completely irresponsible, stupid, disgusting, sexual innuendo-typed team member ever, none other than Beast Boy.  
  
How'd you guess?  
  
Anyhow, the crazy buffoon is RIGHT NOW tearing up my already chaotic mind shred by shred by just running around in pettish foolish circles...  
  
Heh. It must be a _miracle _that he's surviving school. Like two pages practically hanging off the hinge of the book.  
  
His report card actually progressed drastically. From all Z's to 3 F's, a C guess what semester class _that _was? Zoology., and two D's. That's improvement, if you ask me.

...And he's screaming now. Perfect timing.  
  
I should do something to make him shut up.  
  
Or rather, I should tell him to do his homework before I throw something _unnamed_ at his foul-breathing face if he doesn't shut up.  
  
For example, his easily conspicious, _Maxx _magazine sitting quite comfortably on the couch. Ugh.  
  
And _when_ did he become a pervert, you ask?  
  
Since he first discovered that girls did not have cooties. But instead, something else...rather nasty. And that was not so long ago.  
  
Where did he get this handy dandy fact, you say? 

The ultra-informative INTERNET.  
  
Technology clashing with...well, some undesirable content.

Anyhoo...I decided to take action.  
  
_"Beast Boy, you IDIOT! JUST DO YOUR STUPID HOMEWORK!"_I sounded like his mom. Ugh.  
  
...He's not listening, is he?!  
  
Errrrg, take this!  
  
And I mind-threw that magazine in his face.  
  
Pretty hard, but not as hard as usual. Darn.  
  
Well, the whack-in-the-face worked.  
  
Yep. Totally.  
  
He's _staring at me _now, while holding that...that foul sex-oriented publication.  
  
I quickly turn around in my spot to hide my embarrassment and many light bulbs shatter further. Luckily it is daytime. and out of the corner of my eye...I see him still standing...  
  
Then the couch bounces up a bit as he slowly sits down...  
  
And with my inhibited eyesight, I see him..._still **looking** at me...and..._  
  
!!! ...that is just gross.  
  
Very, very disturbing image. My eyes are eternally burnt forever.  
  
But then again, they have been, ever since I saw him first.  
  
What image? Hrm, Just add this up.  
  
Beast Boystaring at specific, classified "hawt" by him, women, such as, unfortunately, _me_ equals unnecessarily named body reactions and movements.  
  
Quicker than I can say "stupid," I stand up with my book, pull my hood up rigorously, hiding my charred and mentally scarred face, and walk toward to the hallway when-  
  
_He _manages to stand up on the couch, leap over it, and **_pull _**my arm as if he is telling me not to leave him.  
  
ugh. I see lust is taking over him.  
  
_"Get off me."_ I snap.  
  
Using with those giving, pleading kitten eyes as a battle tactic to weaken me, aghhh..., I, unlike my normal shielding self, give in, saying.  
  
_"Fine. Fine. You get five minutes. **Five! **You HEAR?!"_ while I swat my arm away from his grasp.  
  
He nods slowly, and steps closer.  
  
_"You've got four minutes."_ I say, trying to huff off this closeness.  
  
He does not say anything, which I think is rather unlike his self. Odd...  
  
With a sudden gulp, he throws his arms around _**my **neck !!! _and...  
  
HE HUGS ME!  
  
_"Rae Rae-"_ he whispers childishly, mouthing in my ear, _"-I'm sorry, Rae Rae, but I...I like you. A lot."_  
  
Awww. How sweet of him.  
  
A considerable, heartwarming, happy moment, eh?  
  
Heh, _no. _  
  
My innards are screaming. My head is moaning. And well, let's just say that the gusts of wind blowing through the somehow shattered fiberglass windows and Beast Boy's body smell is very, very, malodorousAnd it's killing my head even more._ Oog.  
  
_So yes. I end the happy moment in less than 20, no, 30 seconds, because I was feeling generous, and I swiftly push him away, zoom off to my room, kicking and locking the door as hard as I can.  
  
That's the closest to me he's going to get. Ever.

_Forever ever? Forever ever?_  
  
YES.  
  
Guys are so nasty.  
  
And they don't listen. To you. At all.  
  
Unless you make them.  
  
And when they do,  
  
well. They usually take it the wrong way. Like he did.  
  
_That hug was a bit fun...and cute...but...why...why did I push him away...even though his nice body was...against...mine...:shrieekk of delight:  
  
_Ugh. My over-imaginative mind. Must meditate.  
  
So being rather creative. I scratch a sign and stuff it outside underneath the door crack to cease the bouts of knocking and loud continuous teary bursts of "SORRY RAVEN!":GONE MEDITATING.  
MIND WILL BE OUT FOR HOURS.  
DO NOT DISTURB.  
GO AWAY.  
-------------------------------  
  
:) that was fun. harharharhar.


	2. Oh dear

**Oh Dear. _one shot. Yay._**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. But I have their voodoo dolls....and some dressing pins...._heh. _

She is sitting on the sofa, sucking passionately on a bottle of Grey Poupon Dijon Mustard…reading a poetry book, staring at the pages rather sadly, wiping a tear of her eye.

He is concentrated on one thing: Slade.  
No, not **the slash edition!**  
(rewinds)

He is concentrated on one thing: sexiness.  
No no no, this shall remain PG ish rated!! And..guys are perverts.(rewinds) 

He is concentrated on one thing: HIMSELF!  
Dangit, wrong one. This is the HOW-TO-INCREASE-YOUR-SELF ESTEEM one!!  
If he was that proud of himself, I'd be scared.  
(rewinds)

He is concentrated on one thing: MUSCLE!  
…YEAH! THIS WORKS!

Alright! He is concentrated on one thing guys all stress about the most, all wanting to be and have buff, macho like bodies that rival even Schwarzenegger's rock-hard 20-pack abdominal muscles.

Yep. It's muscle.

While dorky but funny-in-the-cute-and-boogers-type of guys, for example, Beast Boy, tend to swamp their hobbies in video games, television, jokes, video games, and, uh, **food**, there are the type of guys like Robin- who are 100 focused on two, no, **four, **things in their ultra-ambitious life routine, apart from fighting crime, the list in Robin's case:

1- Get more muscle.  
2- Eat multivitamins every day.  
3- Do 1000 sit-ups a day and lift 20lb heavier weights each day.  
4- Get more calcium.

Well, now that a girl has entered this particular teenage guys' life, not only in the heart, as romanticists say, but also in the brain, which scientists hum merrily at, his list of to-do's change..oh so very drastically.  
Ah yes. The list also adds by one. And …some things are modified.

1-Get more muscle.  
2-Eat multivitamins.  
3-Do 3000 sit-ups a day and lift 20lb heavier weights each day.  
4-**Get more calcium. Drink milk!! Yes, I'm obviously short. And I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE, BEING THE LEADER OF THE TEAM!  
**5-Get to know **friend** Sta somehow a little, or _more _better. Left conspicuously blank

Wow. Such a NOTICEABLE, completely DIFFERENT change.

Anyway, this day appears to be a Saturday, which by luck, means a movie night.

It's the afternoon, and as the sun cruises speedily toward the horizon, getting slowly engulfed by the ocean, **he **sees **her **on the couch, immediately after …4/5 of his list has been accomplished, resulting in a very, **very, **sweaty body.

It's time to take a shower, Robin. Or rather, spray on some Axel. Or some smelly macho deodorant product that girls fall for. Oh, if only_ honey_ _mustard deodarant_ existed..Star would **so **fall for that.

She looks…so _pretty_.

(CONSPICIOUS SONG IN THE BACKGROUND)_  
"I feel pretty, oh so pretty.."_

"_Oh so pretty, …and witty,… and GAY!"_

_Um. Yeah. _

He thinks about her cute lean body drowsily over and over in his head…

Then she feels someone in her presence, and turns to look…

It's Robin…

She gasps……………………………………………………………………………

That's enough dots.

FOR I SHALL END IT HERE, FOOLISH MORTALS WHO HAVE STUMBLED TO READ THIS CRUD.  
**  
Just kidding.**

He is exceedingly handsome, she thinks, looking up with a bit of a shy, roguish smile, especially with the sweat droplets glistening on his hair, inching slowly down his neck. His face, tan and rough, with slightly pink cheeks, probably from his intense workout, she innocently thought NAÏVE LITTLE GIRL!, his mouth curled up in a mirrored smile…she noticed his masked eyes meet hers, then dodge and shift his glance toward the ground instead… The floor has been proven to be most fascinating thing to observe for Robin these days, I wonder why?

On the other hand…er, person's mind…  
Holy fishpaste! I thought holy fishpaste! And my mind is talking to this website somehow! How in the…………fishpaste?  
Her body-it's just so…beautiful…and her hair…his eyes scattered towards the ground in muffled embarrassment.

God, he thought of how much he wanted to touch it. Oy!, His hormone-smothered body screamed at him, see the fluffiness! Just touch it, Sir Robin! (_bravely bold Sir Robin…_) And before he reached out in an attempt, his eyes, which had been fixated toward the ground, traveled up to her face-which was mixed with mild alarm and slight confusion…and having a powerfully restrained conscience, (and fast mind-to-body reflexing action) he stopped his arm, cursing it mentally for moving it without his consent.

Aiyah. Let us end the sappy syrup goo, neh? Because, for one, it will drag this upbeat story out like a flat sheet of Aunt's lazy lasagna pasta attempt and keep going and going and going. Like Duracell batteries. And no, I do not own those either. The spiffy pink bunny sporting those chic sunglasses does, of course..

Yes. Why certainly. Right.

Moving along…after the five minute staring session. (which of course, like all romanticky moments, feels like hours or decades) someone, namely, of _girl gender, _has decided to speak.

"Hello Robin!"

Geez…he felt high…off some miracle drug…that single hello saved the rough workout day for him, he thought woozily, while slightly swaying from side to side…that cheery voice of hers calling out his name was contagious yet enchanting music to his ears…so addictive, that he didn't hear the rest…that is, until he blinked millions of times, and saw that the person he was facing was waving her hand a bit impatiently, her face in mild worry.

Again, m'dear, that fantastic voice of yours, speak! He thought drowsily in far off-key Shakespearean slur.

Then realized he had spoken out loud, as his statement echoed clearly like ripples around his head. Stupid! STUPID! HORRIBLE MISTAKE!

Tomato flush time! His brain screamed in horror, sending off fire alarms and sirens around him as his face turned crimson. His eyes, once again, find that the ground is _the _most awesome object of observation in the world. His ears! Gah! They will never be able to hear her sweet voice, for she must think he is a bluthering idiot, or something obscenely terrible in Tamaranian, or something even worse.

Must act like a **man, **he thinks, as he gradually tries to calm down from his embarrassing mistake. It is then that he hears something else unusual-laughter, spouting from her lips, in fluttering giggles and spurts. Wow, he thought, even her _laugh _was sweet and endearing to his ears…

He, still mortified and embarrassed, laughs a little awkwardly and scratches his neck. She, however, laughs continuously as if it is a hilarious, state-of-the-art joke, like the ones she finally gets after a while. While she is giggling, she bends forward a bit and Robin chokes in shocked delight.

_Cleavage. _Oh dear saint's alive! I thank you with your blessings today for bringing this onto mine eyes… (not meant to poke fun at any religion)

For that day, being an exceedingly hot and toasty day, was when Robin had his best luck-which was rare. Star had decided to wear a rather artistically-sewn tanktop with a generous slice down the middle; and that was enough to cause him to drool like a panting dog, not from the weather of course.

Star was already hot to him though; that was a secret partially spoiled already from his thought spill. But today she seemed exceptionally beautiful and pretty and cute and hot and attractive and …gahhhh. All in all, he was so sickly in love, it made him do a few sharp-edged, embarrassing things sometimes.

Snapping back to reality, Star had leaned forward, rocking back and forth so much from her uncontrollable laughing that her hand clasped his shoulder in an effort to stop, but failed and ended up running into him and knocking him down. Instead Robin crashed onto the ground with her against him, creating a big "BOOM" and probably giving him a back injury of some sorts.

But what was disturbing him wasn't this. It was the fact NOW IN THIS FURRY MOMENT IN TIME the hottest girl in the world was gingerly pressed up against his body. And this alone was heaven.

_Must act manly! _He thought instead to clear his mind of other disturbing images. _Or rather, gentlemanlike._

Point of view change! yay! Don't you love these?

I opened my dazed eyes after my laughing bout to see…stomach! Oh X'hal, it's Robin! My mind screams.

Only to find that I said that out loud…in front of Robin himself. I blush and try to avert my eyes from him, it is too mortifying. He then struggles to raise his head and flashes a dazzling smile at me. My heart pounds at this; it's so unlike Robin to smile…I wonder what is wrong: could it be a smile of happiness or a smile of…

"Robin! You are hurt! I…I am…" My mouth stumbles for an apology word; but it cannot seem to pronounce it.

"Don't be. I'm okay Star." His last word seems to be sounding faint…or perhaps he is meaning to be kind…?

I quickly yet as carefully as possible try to get off him to prevent from squishing him further; and he seems to groan a bit: Is he happy or sad at me doing this, or is it just his injury?

He sits up slowly as I am getting off him, grabs my hand with his, and a haze of red covers both our cheeks as I, confused, sit back down on top of him…and I ask while he moans (whether in pain or not I do not know):

"Why would you want me to lie on top of…off…" I blush greatly at this statement…embarrassed.

He pauses, then says something very quietly I cannot hear. Instinctively, I move my head lower, which causes Robin to smile (in delight? or is it pain? or is it…insulting?) again. I suddenly realize my hands were on his chest all along; and blush again as I remove them.

Point of view swap! Mwhahaha…this is getting good.My improvised mind does come in handy sometimes…for this is the best day of my life. Star is always so cute and innocent; I just love her for that.

I guess I'm not the only one who says things out loud. She said my name again at that; I guess she really cares about me, which is just OMGZZ!!!1111 SO PERFECT!!! , according to my happy, eccentric mind as it squeals in delight, which sends aching fireworks through my head. (…so unlike Robin at this moment, I apologize. He's being lustful at the moment. xD)

end all point of views

Star neared even closer till her head was almost touching his. Goodness, she thought, Robin is so handsome up close. His workout sweat glistened against his forehead like pearl raindrops and she mentally drooled at the sight. Robin…was so incredibly _hot._, a term she learned a la MTV. She didn't regret pressing her body against his…as she lowered herself even closer against his…causing him to choke slightly at the sudden presence of her.

Their heads met, which only made their hearts pound like jackhammers louder, twice than normal. Somehow Robin lifted a hand and placed it around on her side, rubbing her back huskily. The moment was just perfect when…

Star, snapped her head back up with a look of worry and quickly crawled off him as they **both **heard a loud, raging guffaw come out from nowhere.

"Well well well, Star, I thought you were innocent. _Oh, _and Robin, how're ya doin' down there? Enjoyin' yourself?

Blushing madly, they both separated immediately at his large booming voice and looked extremely guilty.

Star suddenly let out a burst of tears and in dashing speed a quadrillion worth of light-years, she zoomed away up toward the roofbox. Robin, in turn, looking extremely panicked, sent a mean, sizzling glare toward a I'm-looking-at-the-ceiling whistling Cyborg, then also ran up to the roof.

However, Cy thought, they weren't going to get away with this, smirking superfluously as he took off a concealed video camera the size of a pea that had been stuck on his arm. Turning his arm on, he was greeted with:

"Got 'em, Cy?"

He heartily replied: "Yup, all the ACTION."

"Sweet! This is awesome for the news media! Wait 'till they getta load of this! Ooh- Cy- and whatta 'bout Hollywood? We'll be moviemakin' partners! We'll become rich- filthy stinkin' rich! An'-an' I can getta moped! An'…I'll be diggin' with tha hawt chicas! An' they'll like meeeee, BB! An' I can getta mansion, an' a golf course…an' a pizza parlorrr…an' be the head of Nintendo…an' get a stash of zoot suits…an' be the boss in Square-Enix…an' I'll be in the World Record book for havin' 200 billion Playstations…"

"'Kay, BB, I'm gonna turn it off now. Ah yes, INITIATE CAMERA 3 TOO WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, mah man!"

"…an' have 100 swimmin' pools…an' be owner of a tofu vegetarian restaurant…an' go to Tokyo…an' hire one of them cool butlers…an' be in Iron Chef…………an' write a recipe book on how to make my state-of-the-art tofu pancakes and waffles………………an' host Food Network…………an' endorse tofu in the States………an' go for Prez in America…………an' buy Antarctica……………an' go to Las Vegas for the chicks…………an'---"

"BB SHUT UP AND JUST TURN ON THE CAMERA, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"an' get to give Star alllll the dijon mustard she wants…………an' add 2 B's as an addition to our tower………an' finally pay back all the glass bills for those windows Rae smashed by accident………………an'…WHAT? CY- WHAT?"

"TURN IT ON!"

"Turn what on?" "CAMERA 3, STUPID, BEFORE WE MISS ANYTHING!"  
"Oh! Alright-got it, Cy, dude. CAMERA 3 ON!"

"Heh heh heh…BB, ya may be right 'bout getting rich, cuz this is gonna be one fun ride…a rather good drama by the way…" As he chuckled to himself, he said to BB:

"Alrightey BB, signin' off."

"See ya, dud--."

Cy, a bit perked by the last word BB said, turned on the TV, to see the following scene described below, exactly, perfectly, recording on the rooftop.

But it was at the wrong time, because in walked Raven.

Cy was shocked. He frantically tried to turn on his arm, fumbling for the button, then dropped that attempt and tried to cover the TV screen (which only, you know, makes people wonder what's on it even more) when Raven looked toward the area and said:

"What are you doing?"

"HEH HEH HEH…" Cy mentally called for HELP!

_Raven: You know I can read your mind, right?  
Cyborg: CRAP! Well, Rae…  
Raven: Whatever. I **know, for one, that you, being immature, and your fellow idiot friend are recording a tape **the other two.  
Cyborg: Nuh-uh! No we're not!  
Raven: sigh You know I can tell whether or not people lie, too.  
Cyborg: Crap.  
Raven: You want the evidence? You get the evidence.  
**Raven's mind has left the thought chatroom. Again. You guys must be losers, huh?  
**Cyborg: SHUT UP!_

And at that moment, Raven levitated a green something (a worm? or amoeba? Use your imagination. _Not at ) _that was rather messily tied up with string and tossed it to him.

Catching it, he untied it quickly, to have…BB transform back into normal, looking rather dazed and bruised.

"Fluffy……bunnies………and tofu……….curse you……to oblivion!………gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

communal sweatdrop

Cyborg shook his head repeatedly, trying to clear it from his mind.

"Tell me you did _not _tie up BB."

Raven smirked. "I did. It was fun."

"You sure like torturing him, eh Rae? A pity you don't---GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

She levitated him into the air and swung him around a couple of times-in high speed mode. Think of the loop de loop in those easily-to-get-motion-sickness rides. Now think of it repeating on and on for a long while. Yeah, I would get sick too.

It wasn't done out of evilness, though, but done out of fear and her emotions taking over. She had dreaded what he was going to say, since she herself (pathetic hormones, she blamed) knew it was true and she could do nothing about it but ignore.

Or, at least, _try _to ignore. And it wasn't working.

But what she did do when she finally released Cyborg, who had a I'm-about-to-barf-and-I-can't-help-it face of worry and nausea, she conveniently walked over to the TV screen, turning the switch off.

Up on the rooftop, things weren't any better. Actually, let's just wait and see, shall we?

She was crying; she did not know why. Was it because you didn't have the 'guts' to ask Robin what he was saying? Her thoughts mused her…but she herself was not aware why she did that.

Nor was she aware that she was not the only one on the roof top of the tower.

A scuffing sound from the back told her mind in delight, It's ROBIN!

But being sensible and not schizophrenic, she ignored it. Or tried to.

Until he said, "Star, you okay?"

Those words seemed to fill her stomach with clouds of snow and heaven. His voice was just like her mustard; she slurped off its delectable yummy goodness. Yet she was sitting down with tears still falling slowly, although her stomach felt full now.

He noticed that she was not seeming to pay attention to him. With a gesture unlike his usual (must be the testoterone, hmm?), he rushed up to her, and sat down with his legs dangerously close to hers. She saw this, but didn't pay any mind. For now. Her face looked away for she was embarrassed; she didn't want him to see her tears.

"Star," he started again. "You can tell me what's wrong.. –but first…"

He extended a hand, putting it on her left cheek, (gee he must be thinking brave now, eh?) and slowly turned her face to meet with his. Her eyes, then emerald, were grassy kelly green jewels now, glowing against the sunlight. Her eyes shifted downwards, and her mouth was a small frown.

In his mind, he thought, Star, god, you're beautiful.

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! He just spilled it out again! Geez Robin, how stupid can you get?

The next thing he knew, he noticed Star breathe in slowly at his comment, then brilliant shades of red streaked across her face. He moved slowly downwards, met his mouth with her lips as a hello, and strangely, she didn't let go, as his mind screamed, "I'M BEING KISSED! I'M BEING KISSED! I'M BEING KISSED BY THE HOTTEST GIRL ON EARTH!"

Her hands met against his chest and his arms encircled her small back. When their lips separated, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered an apology while kissing it gently.

She blushed magenta again then said, "Sorry, Robin, to you too…"

He frowned jokingly, and said, "What for, Star? This is the luckiest day of my life!"

This. has. got. to. be. the. thousandth. time. Star. has. blushed. Well, she did again. Robin, stop fishing for compliments. Star, control the blood vessels on your face. Gawrsh.

Robin's lips met with her ear again and whispered another something.

She suppressed a laugh as he wiped the tears off her eyes, then hugged him gently as they stood back up.

"Let's go" was the only other thing Robin said to her, as they ran back inside.

Once inside, they found a rather odd sight. Raven was contentedly reading Poe again, while Cyborg had a large ice pack on his head and a huge heavy-duty trash can in front of him as he turned green each minute. And BB? Well, he didn't look his best. Hefted onto a stretcher and hospital bed, he shouted "RAVEN AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T DO THAT!!" every 5 or so minutes.

Raven looked up, saw them, and muttered: "Don't worry. He's being a psychotic. And he (point gesture to the green face in the trash can) is having motion sickness problems. Too much video games, the idiots."

"So," she continued. "I suggest you guys go do whatever you want before they start running around like morons again. And being immune to almost everything but this, recovery will be _quick_."

Robin drooled at a giggling Starfire and within a flash, they both disappeared into the halls.

Panting and dragging Star along, Robin had never been so happy since…ever. He screeched before his door and punched in the code.

Once Star stepped inside, she found herself surrounded with black, black, and black. Except for that white bed…!!! She inwardly cursed herself to oblivion for thinking such thoughts, but she couldn't…help…staring.

Even with Robin saying to her, "I'll be at the shower, ok?" she, nodding, still managed to be dazed and swooning towards the bed. Once he was gone into his bathroom, she walked over to the bed and sat on it. Ooh, it was very comfortable, she thought. With one of the Swiss mattresses that sink, she was amused by its sinking powers and repeatedly poked her finger on the mattress, not noticing that the blanket had slid off. Eventually, she got bored and turned on the boombox, to find………blink 182!

**I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbye.  
****And I'll take you back if you'll have me. **

So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?****

Come and let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always._**  
Kiss you, taste you, all mine, always. **_

And I'll miss your laugh, your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you tell me**  
I'll so sick of fights I hate them****  
Let's start this again, for real. **

**So here I am, I'm trying  
So here I am, are you ready?  
So here I am, I'm trying,****  
So here I am, are you ready? **

Star blushed at this. This was such…a symbolic song. Such a love song. But a 'breakup' one? Her mind pondered as she heard the bathroom door squeak open and she swished her head around to see him…

!!! Her eyes widened in surprise. Robin was so _very _**hot **when his hair was wetShe noticed he was wearing nothing but boxers and a towel……Quickly, she glanced back toward the boombox so that he couldn't see her blush. ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN! Her mind radar screamed out as he neared closer to her. The boombox was playing another song, called "Lost Without You", which she consulted with the CD case in her hand. Eventually Robin came up behind her, sticking an arm around her waist, which she flinched at.

"Star, whatcha listening to…--BLINK 182?!?"

She nodded, and said: "They…sing exceedingly well. I like them…" then blushed again as Robin's other hand snaked around her stomach, bringing them closer.

"And I love you Star…" Robin whispered to her neck as his lips joined hers.

_**Come and let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always  
Kiss you, taste you, all mine, always**__**  
Come and let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always**__**  
Kiss you, taste you, all mine, always**_

**I've been here before a few times****  
And I'm quite aware we're dying…**

_**Come and let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always**__**  
Kiss you, taste you, all mine, always**__**  
Come and let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always**__**  
Kiss you, taste you, all mine, always**_

_**Always**_

_**Always**_

"Wow…Robin. That was…quite…enjoyable."

And so that the author does not start vomiting from all this mushy gush…This year, Robin's resolutions has been rather unchanged:  
1- Get more muscle. _Again. _  
2- Eat multivitamins every day. _Again. _  
3- Do 2000 sit-ups a day and lift 20lb heavier weights each day. _Again. But 1000 more sit-ups! Wow. _  
4- Get more calcium. _I'm still waiting for that DARN GROWTH SPURT! implodes _

EXCEPT for one more thing.

5- Tell Star I love her. Every single day. _Yessiree. _

END FOR THE MOMENT!

Ah darn. S'okay. I'll be back, kidddies!

The new blink 182 album kicks much butt. Literally. Go out there and buy it. : That is unless you don't like blink 182. Then…I shall **curse you to oblivion! **Haha just kidding.

Raven is awesome. :3


End file.
